Kung-fu girl is kidnapped
by NikDRomancemaker xD
Summary: Mia gets kidnapped in this chapter. She is upset because Jayden is keeping away from her, even after being in a relationship.i Read to know more! TY :)
1. Upset & Kidnapped

**A new Jia/Jaymia fic and I think this will be going good.**

**Plot**

Jayden and Mia are in a close relationship. But, the only sad thing is that they are not supposed to spend time with each other. They are busy in their samurai duties. Mia wants to be with Jayden, but Jayden, being the cold one, avoids getting close to her because of his samurai atmosphere. Mia gets kidnapped and Jayden comes to rescue her. Read it and know the spicy twist!

**Jayden's POV  
**I was training with the dummy because I wanted to learn some new moves. I was totally focused until Mia came in the dojo. She cheerfully said to me, "Good Morning, Jayden." I needed to concentrate so I hummed at her. She might think I am rude. And in a minute I realized that I had promised her a romantic dinner. I stopped hitting the dummy and said to her, "Hey I wanted to tell you that I cannot have dinner with you tonight. I have to practice harder. Maybe we can go tomorrow?" She tried to smile and simply said, "Okay."

Am I being rude to her? It isn't fair to her. It's true that I had proposed her but I can't let myself go away like this, Ji won't let me.

**Mia's POV**

I went inside my room and thought_, "It is so easy for him to say that he cannot have dinner with me."_ He doesn't think about my feelings. Sometimes I just feel like disappearing so he can come to know about my value. I wish he could give me a little time. I am the last thing on his mind, I guess. I hope he doesn't back off tomorrow again like today.

**Next Day**

After breakfast, everybody was practicing in the dojo. Mia stopped for some time and sat on the bench. Jayden wanted to apologize for what he did the day before. He could not have dinner with her even today because he had promised Ji to meditate with him. He sat beside Mia and smiled at her. Mia too, grinned at him. He then broke the silence saying, "Mia I just wanted to tell that I can-." "Not have dinner with me, right?" She broke my sentence. I said to her, "Yes." She grinned and said, "I think I should just end up this thought." He said, "I am sorry Mia." She said, "You don't need to be. I understand." He smiled and continued training. Mia thought_, "No matter how much I try, he will put me down. If this is what you want, you are free now. Do whatever you want Jayden, I will obey you."_

**After a few days**

**Jayden's POV  
**I have noticed that Mia is keeping away from me since a past few days. I remember how she took out advantages to spend time with me, even when I disagreed. She has stopped all this and I really miss that. She has become more promising to her duty. I have to talk to her, but later.

I watched as she trained alone in the dojo. I decided to go and talk to her. I walked from behind and said, "Hey Mia." She replied, "Oh,hi." I directly came to the point, "So you might be tired after training so long. _You _wanted to have dinner with me right? So let's fulfill your wish!" Mia looked at him and said, "It is not that _I_ wanted to have dinner with you. It is about our relationship, so _we_ should have had a diner. And I don't have any hanging out thoughts on my mind from now. You are busy in your duty and I am busy in mine. So you don't have to worry any more. I hope all this will take place after the final battle." I saw Mia's behavior getting changed and I was rather shocked. Mia tugged my arm and said, "Let's have a duel. I am bored." I came out of the shock and said, "I bet you won't win. I have been practicing so hard…" Mia smirked at my words and said, "We'll see."

**The Duel**

Mia flung her hair open and positioned her stick on Jayden's face. Jayden tried to trick her out by hitting her on the knee in the first try but Mia moved and gave a hit on his waist. He fell to the ground and striked on Mia's ankle, not knowing that it could even lead to a fracture. Fortunately, it didn't hurt much but her stick fell down. Jayden said, "What will you do now?" He got up and showed his stick to Mia. Mia just said, "A tiger's claw." Jayden was punched on the face, and while getting punched he said, "WAIT! WHAT IS THIS MOVE? I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS! Mia rapidly attacked him saying, "Snake's hiss, Elephant's thump, Mantis' prays, lions roar!" Jayden would get pushed backwards after every attack and he fell down again. Mia's last move was, "Air charge." Controlling the direction of wind with her hands, Mia took away Jayden's stick with the help of the wind. Jayden was in a big shock. They didn't notice everyone watching them. Suddenly, claps were heard from behind. Jayden rose up and Mia turned around. Mentor walked towards Mia and asked, "You were great Mia! Which moves did you use? I have never seen these types of moves…" Mia said, "It is Kung-fu." Emily and the others surrounded Mia leaving Jayden and Ji stand alone.

There was hustle in the house and Ji asked Mia, "Where did you learn this from?" Mia said, "I learnt all this as a child." Jayden's back was aching terribly. Mike said, "This will be great in battles, Mia!" Mia got up from her seat and said, "NO! This is kung-fu. It cannot be used by a samurai." Ji said, "Technically, Mia is right. It is a rule of samurais." Everyone got disappointed.

**Next Day**

Mentor and the fellow rangers had gone to Cody's house, because he had called them for something important. Jayden did not join them because he thought he should practice. Mia was in the same thought. Mia was training in the yard and Jayden, in the dojo. After some time, Jayden was tired. He came to the yard to see how Mia was doing. He thought to himself_, "She looks gorgeous in that pose. Wow what a kick!"_

Mia noticed him watching and asked, "You're not gonna practice? Jayden said in a dreamy tone, "No…I was just watching you." He mumbled,_ "You look mesmerizing!"_ Mia had heard that, without Jayden knowing. He came out the tone and said, "Well…your kung-fu moves were awesome. If I would have gotten a chance, I would have tried it."

Mia walked near him and said, "It's never late. There's nobody to interrupt us till the evening."

Jayden gave out a smirk and asked, "What do you mean by that…? Mia said to him, "I will be teaching you kung-fu!" What Jayden actually thought was wrong. He said to Mia, "I would like to but…"

She clasped my wrist and said, "Oh come on, plzzz…" Jayden felt as if his heart was gonna burst out of his chest when she touched him. It was not odd at all, she was his girlfriend anyway. But he never tried to get close to her, so he just felt like that. He couldn't say no and had to agree.

**KUNG_FU!**

Mia said to Jayden, "Okay, let's go with the easy moves first. The first thing will be a _chameleon's eye_. A chameleon is very attentive and knows everything about its surrounding. Okay so sit and meditate for two minutes and tell me what you notice." Jayden did as she said.

"Next…Tiger claw." Said Mia. He replied, "Alright." She continued, "A tiger is strong and dedicated. You are strong enough." She smirked…Jayden noticed that. Okay so open your palm in the air and try to control it." Mia gave out a laugh, when he opened his palm in the air with no reaction. Jayden said, "What? Everyone cannot master all the moves…" Mia grinned and said, "Right."

Mia said in a loud voice, "Now…a lion's roar. It will suit you since you have the lion zord." Jayden nodded. Mia continued saying, "A lion's is kind-hearted, strong and full of bliss. It is the most confident animal in human history. So put your hand on your heart and remove all the thoughts from your mind." Jayden did as she said but he could not succeed in forgetting everything. Mia went close to him and said, "Not like that." She took his hand and rested it on his chest. In a fraction of second, they realized something, they were so close, not only that, Mia's hand was on his chest. They had no idea what to say and what to do now. They looked at each other, gazing in each other's eyes they started coming closer. Jayden flicked some of her hair behind her ear. His hands trailed down from her ear to her shoulders. He pulled her a little against himself and leant a little lower. They were about to kiss but the moment was ruined when the door bell rang. They jolted apart from each other and Mia ran to open the door. As soon as she did so, Mike started stepping to the kitchen while saying, "Why in the heaven did we have to go to his house for such a small reason." Everyone smirked at Mike's reaction. Jayden asked Emily, "You were going to get back in the evening right?" To which, Emily replied, "Yea, but Cody just wanted to show his new project to us. And project means 'school project'. It is unnecessary to leave like that." Jayden and Mia understood the matter.

While walking away, Jayden glanced at Mia and remembered that he was going to kiss her for the first time. They behaved normal anyways.

They were drinking juice and suddenly the gap sensor went off. Mike spilled his juice on the floor while running. While he was running, Ji yelled at him, "When you come back, you have to clean it up!"

**New nigh lock**

When the team reached the spot, a bolt was sent at Kevin, making him trip down. Jayden yelled at the nigh lock, "Only cowards can attack from behind." The nigh lock appeared and said, "Coward? Okay, I take that as a compliment! I only want to win, nothing else. By cheating or by honesty, winning is my habit!

There was a strong fight between Jayden and the nigh lock. The nigh lock had collapsed down. Jayden drew his sword on his neck and said, "What will you do now?" The nigh lock rose up and pulled Mia. He said, "What will you….do now?" He went away through a gap, taking away Mia with him. Everyone yelled, "No!"

**End of chapter 1. Mia is kidnapped by a nigh lock. What will happen next? REVIEW to know…**


	2. The rescue

**Okay, so Mia got kidnapped in the previous chapter. This is the second chapter. Sorry if it is rushed because I was in a hurry today.**

**Story**

Everybody was sitting in the living room drinking some coffee, in silence. Kevin was thinking for a plan to save Mia. Emily was worried for Mia. Antonio was silently drinking coffee. Ji was sitting quietly and Jayden was moving here and there, in thought of Mia.

**With Mia and the nigh lock**

The nigh lock bought Mia to Master Xandred's place and said, "Master, I have got this ranger. She will be a great cause to trap the red ranger. Mia's eyes widened she yelled, "What are you going to do with him?" Master Xandred moved his finger on Mia's chin and said, "Not so fast." Octoroo popped up and said, "Ooh-ah-Ooh! She will die in this temperature soon and if she dies, the team will get weaker." Master Xandred's eyes became red. He said to him, "No! I won't let her die till we get the red ranger! Take her to some human place!" The nigh lock understood Master Xandred's plan and obeyed him. He brought her in an island and locked her in a cage, a spacious one. He tied her hands and legs and she sat in a corner, silent and motionless. She would not make a single sound; only drops of tears would drip down on the floor. The nigh lock snatched Mia's samuraizer and sat in the island, pacing off. The nigh lock had no idea that mechanical objects could be detected anywhere. Ji left to Cody's house to know more about the bull zord.

**Shiba House**

Ji and Jayden were detecting Mia's samuraizer and the other watched them. Fortunately, they were able to detect it. Jayden said excitedly, "She is on an island called Seri…Seriphus! I am going there." Ji stopped him and said, "The whole team will be going." Jayden replied, "But…" Emily looked at him and said, "We are a team right?" Jayden nodded and they rushed there, in a yacht.

**The Isle**

They landed down and saw a stone castle. There were nigh lock guards around it and a cage on the terrace. Jayden said to Kevin in a low voice, "Don't make noise. Mia might be in that cage." Kevin said, "Let's sneak in there." Mike was stepping forward but Kevin pulled him back and said, "If you cross that line, you will be caught! Learn to have some patience. Mike said in angst, "What do you think of yourself ha? Do you mean I don't have brains?" Jayden, Emily and Antonio were trying to calm them but to no avail. Kevin replied to Mike, "Ya you don't have brains! You're stupid!" After hearing that, Mike pushed him hard and Kevin tripped forward the line. The moogers were now aware of them. Everybody gave an angry look to Kevin and Mike.

They started fighting with the moogers. The more they finished them, the more would come back." Jayden said, "If we won't finish them, Mia will be in danger." Kevin yelled, "Jayden, you go and find Mia! We will take care of the moogers." One of the mooger cracked the stone stair, destroying the only way to reach Mia.

Jayden finished the mooger with his fire smasher and started thinking of an idea. He spent some time thinking.

On the other hand a new nigh lock, different from the previous one came to see Mia. He said, "I want to be the king of nigh locks. Master Xandred thinks he can use you to finish the red ranger! If he kills the red ranger, he will become the king and I won't let that happen! I will finish you, Pink Ranger! Come on attack me!"Mia did not reply anything. She was still, motionless.

**Wall**

Jayden thought, "I have no choice! I have to climb the wall!" It was really high. After coming to a great height, Jayden was tired. He collapsed down and was badly hurt, not in the condition to stand up. He rose up for the sake of Mia. He started climbing again. He was heaving for oxygen. He reached the terrace and saw Mia in the cage, sitting quietly and a nigh lock standing beside her, talking to her. Jayden yelled, "Nigh lock!" There was a spark in Mia's eyes but she didn't raise her head above. The nigh lock immediately teleported out of the cage and started attacking Jayden. Jayden could not fight back in that condition. The nigh lock threw an attack on him, Jayden moved away but the bolt followed him as if he was the target of the bolt. The nigh lock said, "You need to talk to the Pink Ranger! I want to finish her but she's not moving." Jayden took the opportunity and went near the cage. He said to Mia, "Mia, I'm here! Let's get out of here." Mia did not reply him. Mia thought, "If I come out, Xandred would probably attack him, no! He kept yelling and finally Mia said, "Get out of here! I hate you! You are nothing to me." Jayden's eyes widened with shock. He turned around and faced the nigh lock. He spread his hand wide, ready to take the attack. The nigh lock said, "Get out! I want the Pink Ranger! Mia was in shock she yelled, "Jayden, move away." Jayden turned his face and said, "You shouldn't have lied Mia. If you don't care about me why are you telling me to move away? I know you care about me!" Jayden got a hit on his chest. Mia ran out of the cage and helped him up. She looked in his eyes for some time, then his wounds. She caressed his cheek slowly.

She said to him, "I don't have my samuraizer and you're not in the condition to fight." He smiled and said, "It's time for Kung-fu." Mia said, "But Jayden, how?" He said, "No moves are needed to defeat the evil." Mia realized his sentence and rose up. She walked towards the nigh lock and started attacking him with all her might. The nigh lock was shocked. He asked, "What is this?" Jayden and Mia replied together, "Kung-fu." The nigh lock was full of rage and fired his strongest attack, targeting Jayden, even if he moved, the bolt would hit him. Mia said, "Tiger's claw" Controlling the air she turned the bolt towards the nigh lock. The nigh lock could not move and in a second he broke into pieces. Mia picked up her samuraizer. The others arrived to the place. The nigh lock was in its mega mode. As expected, Xandred sent another nigh lock. Jayden gave the black box to Kevin to defeat the nigh lock. Mia used the symbol power 'teleport' and took Jayden back to the Shiba House. Ji had not arrived back from Cody's house so Mia took Jayden to his room and closed the door. He was not in the proper condition to stand. She began removing his shirt. He said, "What..?" Mia replied, "You should take a shower." She did not remove his shirt because she had to enter the bathroom with him due to his condition. He took support of the wall and Mia turned on the shower and stood aside, to avoid getting wet. Jayden was all wet and he tried to stand without support but he fell on Mia. Their front was firmly pressed against each other. They were gazing at each other. Mia was wet because of him. They were out of senses. Jayden kissed Mia on the neck and Mia closed her eyes.

After some seconds, Mia came back to her senses and pushed him. They did not speak to each other. They came out of the shower. Jayden somehow wore some clothes. Mia went to her room to change her clothes. She came back and saw Jayden on the bed. She closed the door sat next to him and said, "I am sorry Jayden, and because of me you're wounded." Jayden smiled and said, "I don't mind Mia."She rested her hand on the bed. Jayden laid his palm on her hand and holded it firmly. He rose up a little higher and kissed Mia. At first, Mia was in shock but then her hands moved to his hair and she started kissing back. They forgot everything and Jayden's hands went on her waist, moving up and down. Her hands were roaming on his chest. He pulled her closer. Her top got hitched up a little, leaving her waist bare. His hands were pacing on her waist. He started nibbling her neck passionately. Mia moaned soundlessly and heaved. Suddenly, they heard the others arriving. They broke apart and looked at each other. She smiled; Jayden had no other choice to smile back, after their first kiss.

**I could not write this properly, sorry. I apologize for the action scene because I suck at action! And my name is also Romancemaker LOL XD. PLEASE REVIEW…**


End file.
